The Dreamer
by JazzKat830
Summary: Kaisie is your average teen...then the TARDIS appears in her hometown.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! New story! This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction! Like my other story, this probably won't be updated too often, but I'll try hard! Oh yeah, and expect this story to have a lot of fluff in it. **

**One more thing, this will probably have a few spoilers from seasons 1-4 in it. This takes place before Planet of the Dead. **

**And in case you didn't pick this up already, this is the 10****th**** Doctor in this story. **

Chapter 1—The Man in the Trench Coat

It was just another typical Friday in high school. Kaisie was looking forward to the weekend, as always. For the five years since her and her family had moved from England to the U.S., Colorado to be exact, she was always looking forward to the weekend.

It wasn't that she didn't have friends, because she had a lot of friends. And it wasn't that she didn't like school either, in fact, school was great. No, class wasn't actually that much fun, but her friends in class were. It was annoying at times that she kept getting asked if she was an exchange student, just because she still used her native British accent, and tried extremely hard not to get rid of it.

Today's science class was exceptionally boring. Kaisie wasn't paying attention, and instead was lost in thought. This was one of those many times when she found herself thinking and wishing that something, just _something_, would happen and she could run away from this place. Run away from her family, friends, and live an extraordinary life. But, sadly, that only happened in fairy tales and TV shows.

When the bell finally rang, the class quickly left the classroom. It was lunchtime, so Kaisie made her way through the crowded hallways to the cafeteria.

She saw the man again; the same man that had caught her eye before her last class. The man in the trench coat. She didn't know why she noticed him; except for the fact he was wearing that long, brown trench coat. He was probably just another substitute teacher wandering the school. The rest of his attire wasn't unusual for a teacher, a pinstriped suit and tie…and trainers, okay, that was kind of unusual. He was pretty good-looking, too. He was tall and thin and had brown spiky hair, sideburns, and glasses. Kaisie decided she should stop watching him and probably pay attention to where she was going. She didn't see him for the rest of the day.

At least, until the last bell rang. When she rushed her way out of math class, she accidentally hit the trench coat man with her backpack.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, quickly apologizing.

"It's fine," he replied, to her surprise, in an English accent. Kaisie was about to continue on her way, but then he asked, "Wait, are you Kaisie Lorne?"

"Yeah," she replied slowly.

He smiled, a wide, boyish grin, saying, "You're the person I was looking for."

"What?" Kaisie asked.

"I'll explain later, we don't have much time, we have to get to the TARDIS," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards a storage room.

"Who are you?" she asked urgently, "Why are you dragging me into a storage room?"

"I'm the Doctor, and the TARDIS is in here," he said.

"The _what_?" Kaisie asked.

"TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space…my spaceship and, well, timeship," he replied.

"That's it?" Kaisie pointed to the police box, "That looks like a phone box."

"It looks like that, but it's much more," he said, grinning again. He opened the doors. He waited for her to get over the initial shock of it being bigger on the inside. Kaisie ran around the box once, then back inside it.

"It's…it's huge! That's impossible!" she exclaimed, shaking her head, "Alright, you said you're 'the Doctor.' What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"I mean...Doctor _who_?" she asked.

"Just the Doctor," he replied.

"But that doesn't make sense; you have to have a name…"

"That is my name." Kaisie frowned and the Doctor smiled slightly.

"So why am I here?" Kaisie asked.

"Well, I'm in some trouble with…some people from your future who will let me out of it if they see you," he explained.

"Why see me?" Kaisie asked.

"Because they think you're dead, and they think I killed you…but in the future, I can't get to the future you because you're in the middle of a fixed point in history at the moment…so I really need your help," the Doctor said.

"So in the future, you kill me?"

"No, it's all a misunderstanding."

"But won't they know it's not me, because I'm younger now than I will be then?"

Now, how was the Doctor supposed to explain that? He mentally kicked himself. "Well, it's not that far in the future...so it's not going to be a noticeable age difference."

"Okay, so how old am I?"

"Uh…twenty," the Doctor said quickly.

"Alright, then let's just get this over with," Kaisie said. Maybe running away wasn't as fun as it sounded.

The Doctor started up the TARDIS and a whirring sound was heard. The Doctor had set the coordinates for a place where Kaisie wouldn't be able to tell the huge time difference. He wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with this 'I know something about you that you don't know about yourself' thing much longer. Kaisie was such a curious teenager that she might just make him slip and say something she shouldn't—she couldn't know about her future.

When the TARDIS stopped moving, the Doctor led the way out the door, which opened to a gorgeous green meadow. The sky was completely clear and a perfect shade of blue. Overall, wherever this was, it was beautiful.

The Doctor pointed to a group of people standing on a nearby hill, saying, "Those are the people I'm meeting here, now, some of them are a little…well, crazy, so just go along with whatever they say. Also, they can't know you're from the past, so play along with the cover story I made up."

"Which is?" Kaisie asked.

"Uh…I'll think of it," he replied. Kaisie shrugged and followed him to the group. When they got close enough to be seen clearly, there was shouting and cheering. Kaisie smiled and followed the Doctor's lead as to where the conversation should go. It was a little awkward not knowing who any of them were, but having to pretend they were her best friends.

After some awkward small talk, one of them, the young woman with black hair and intense green eyes, spoke in a serious tone to the Doctor, "Doctor, you've done it, you've actually got us, the Kepla, to change our minds about executing you."

Kaisie had no idea what 'the Kepla' was but pretended to know, she'd ask the Doctor later.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, Kaisie has a very important appointment to keep," the Doctor said, "It's a fixed point in history, so you don't want to keep her any longer."

"We drop all charges against you, Doctor," the same woman spoke, "Farewell, Kaisie and the Doctor."

The Doctor said goodbye and he and Kaisie hurried back to the TARDIS. Once inside, Kaisie immediately blurted out her question, "What is the Kepla?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "It's a sort of group, a very large, powerful one trying to take all matters of justice into their own hands."

"Scary thought…" Kaisie said, "Just a group trying to run the world."

"Yeah," the Doctor replied, sounding convincing. He'd tell her the truth someday, but now was not the time.

"You know, I was thinking," Kaisie began, "_What_ exactly are you? I mean, you're obviously not from Earth, even if you look like it."

"I'm a Timelord," he said.

"Well, what's a Timelord? Where are you from?" Kaisie asked.

"I'm from Gallifrey," the Doctor replied.

"Uh…" Kaisie started, he was giving her such short answers, she still had so many questions but wasn't sure how to ask them. "So...just tell me more about your species," she said with uncertainty.

"We don't have time," he said. He wanted to avoid this subject.

"Well, this is a time machine, don't we have all the time we want?" she pointed out.

_She's clever,_ the Doctor thought. From what he'd seen, most teenagers in her time wouldn't have even noticed that. Then again, most teenagers in her time didn't find any value in education whatsoever. They spent all their time watching "reality" TV. There was a long pause before the Doctor responded as he contemplated whether she'd really want to know about the horror that was the history of the Timelords. If he told her about the time war, he'd ruin her young mind, most likely only filled with happy thoughts.

Kaisie waited for his response. _Is he trying to hide something from me?_ She thought, _Is he trying to protect me from his history? _If he wasn't going to tell her something because he thought he'd ruin her life, it was a bit late for that. Her life had been ruined for a while now.

The Doctor finally answered, "Are you sure you want to know about Gallifrey and my race?"

"Yes," Kaisie said, as if it was obvious.

Well, there were a few ways the Doctor could handle this. He could tell her and then be subjected to question after question prying further, or he could make a telepathic link with her and speed up the process. But he couldn't do that unless he was extremely careful. As a mysterious woman he once met in a library said: spoilers. He couldn't give Kaisie any spoilers. She wasn't an ordinary girl, he didn't know her psychic power, which meant he didn't know if he could block his thoughts to her or not. Well, that was a risk he was going to take. It was unlikely she had a powerful enough mind to open the tightly locked door that would hold the 'spoilers.'

"Kaisie," he said, "I'm going to create a telepathic link with you, you can see my thoughts, I can see yours. If you don't want me to see something, just imagine a closing door. This way, I can tell you about my home planet, and what you receive now is all the information you will get."

Kaisie nodded, suddenly nervous for a reason unknown to her. The Doctor moved his fingers to her temples and focused.

Kaisie was hit with a rush of vivid images. Orange skies, silver trees, and Timelords clad in large hats and warm-colored robes that she found a little strange. Then it was destroyed. The beautiful planet attacked by Daleks, metal menaces that ruined the once amazing land. She flinched physically.

The Doctor carefully monitored Kaisie's reactions. He'd break the link if she was too affected by the information. When he saw her flinch, he almost pulled away, but Kaisie's hands grabbed his.

"Don't break it," she said, "I want to know all I can."

The Doctor continued to read Kaisie's thoughts and started to tap into her memories. Most of her life was music and school and a huge circle of friends, but there was something that intrigued him, an underlying theme in her thoughts.

She felt alone. She had all these people in her life that she associated with and she didn't trust a single one of them. He didn't want to pry too much, but he was curious.

Kaisie could tell he was thinking about her now. She felt him in her memories, gently prodding her mind. She didn't care much, until she felt him feel bad for her. She immediately thought of a door, shut it, and put a heavy lock on it. The Doctor broke the connection.

"Well…" Kaisie said, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm…" the Doctor simply replied.

"So…" she said, trailing off.

"Do you want to come with me? In the TARDIS, traveling time and space, wherever you want to go," he asked, almost hesitantly.

Kaisie thought for a moment. "Yeah, but my parents might think it's weird if I suddenly go missing," she said, "And if we tell them, my mum may slap you."

The Doctor chuckled. "You're not the first companion I've had, and I've already been slapped once or twice by someone's mother," he said.

"Yeah…so, how about you take me back to school, I'll catch my ride, and then you can come to my house and pitch that idea to my parents." Kaisie said, "Oh yeah, and I suggest you come in the normal way, you know, through the door."

"Brilliant," he said, flipping a lever to take them back to the 21st century.

**Bwahahaha! You have to wait until the next chapter to find out if Kaisie's parents approve...and if the Doctor gets slapped...**

**If you have any suggestions, please let me know, I'm making this up as I go.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Start of Companionship

**Finally a new chapter! Oh, and I apologize in advance for the overuse of the phrase "doctor who?" If you have a problem with that then don't read this story and miss out on the awesomeness to come. **

Kaisie waved goodbye to her friends in the car, walked through the front door and sat down immediately, waiting for the Doctor. She heard the doorbell and she yelled for her parents and opened the door to the Doctor, waiting outside.

Her mum said something about being interrupted, and then she saw the Doctor. "Who is that?" she asked.

"This is the Doctor," Kaisie replied.

"Doctor _who_?" her mum asked.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor said.

"You're not just 'the doctor!' You've got to have a name!" Kaisie's mum protested.

"That is my name," the Doctor replied.

"Sam, get down here!" her mum shouted.

Kaisie's dad came down the stairs, taking his time. "What do you want?" he asked.

"This man says he's 'the doctor,'" Kaisie's mum replied.

"Doctor who?" Sam asked.

"Just the Doctor!" Kaisie exclaimed. She sighed, "Here's what's going on; the Doctor is a traveler, and he goes to the most amazing places in this police box ship that's bigger on the inside."

Her parents both stared at her like she was crazy, then they started talking both at once about strangers, age differences, mental institutes, impossibility, and calling the police. The Doctor decided to add his opinions to what they were saying. Things like: "I don't have any 'mental challenges,' I'm actually quite brilliant," and "It's not impossible, it's the TARDIS and it's right outside!"

Kaisie just tried to get everyone to shut up. When Isabelle came up the stairs from the basement, Kaisie made a motion for her to leave, and seeing a man in a tie, promptly turned around and went back downstairs. _Probably just another annoying solicitor they're arguing with, _Isabelle thought.

When everyone finally was quiet, Kaisie spoke. "That wasn't even what I was trying to tell you," she said, "Tell them, Doctor."

"Tell them what?" he replied.

"Tell them where I'm going," Kaisie said, quieter.

"You tell them," he said. The continued to argue, and meanwhile Kaisie's parents had no idea what was going on.

Kaisie won, so the Doctor said, "My 'police box' travels through time and space, and Kaisie wants to come with me. Don't worry; it's not that dangerous as long as we only go for a few trips—ow!"

Kaisie had been right; her mum had slapped the Doctor right across the face. "You're not going anywhere with my daughter!" she exclaimed.

"It's not _that_ kind of relationship, mum," Kaisie said, rolling her eyes. Sometimes her mum was a little overprotective. Come to think of it, so was her dad. Actually, her dad probably had worse ideas about what could happen than her mum had thought of. "Come on, please? Just let me go for a while. I'm almost eighteen anyway, and besides, it's a time machine, we can go for as long as we want and then come back maybe…two minutes from now! Wait, Doctor, is that possible?"

"We could be back in two minutes, but if we go for longer than a few days it'll mess up your sense of time," he replied.

"Then, yes, we can be back in two minutes, I'm almost an adult anyway, I'll be leaving home anyway sometime…" Kaisie said quickly.

Kaisie's mum looked at her dad. Her dad shrugged. _Her dad actually shrugged. _Her mum sighed. "Alright, fine, but you better really be back in two minutes. And you!" She said, turning to the Doctor, "Pretend that there is a 12-inch wall between you. Don't touch her!"

Kaisie just couldn't resist making a comment, "But what if he's trying to save me from a bullet?"

"That's a different circumstance, but you shouldn't go anywhere where there's going to be bullets shooting at you anyway," her mum replied.

"Well then, see you in two minutes!" Kaisie exclaimed cheerfully. The Doctor grinned and took her hand.

"Wall!" her mum shouted after them. The Doctor dropped Kaisie's hand and they made their way out the front door and through the doors of the TARDIS.

"So where to first?" Kaisie asked.

"Well, pick a random spot in the universe, and I'll take you there," the Doctor said, smiling.

"Uh…I don't know!" Kaisie exclaimed, after trying to think of a place, "I don't know places in the universe!"

"Well, I guess we could go to Barcelona," the Doctor replied.

"Barcelona? Isn't that a bit…I don't know…close by?"

"The planet, not the city!" the Doctor grinned and flipped a few levers on the console. The TARDIS dematerialized, leaving Kaisie's parents and Earth behind.

**Kind of short, but I was in a hurry. Let me know if you have any suggestions! :)**


End file.
